poobearfandomcom-20200213-history
PooBear Wikia
Welcome to the PooBear Wikia I kept your wiki open for about 8 hours after you stopped streaming for some reason, and some guy, anonymous. okay it was Average Guardian deleted it all, but I fixed it back :D - Kaminari123 'ABOUT POO' Origins: Pooobear got his name from fighting a bear and winning and then went on to become the supreme leader of the mario maker forest. No one dared to challenge him, all except one sly fox named Pangaea Panga. The fox was quick and had no mercy. He bested Poo in so many things such as Bomb-Voyage, Panga Express, etc. Although Poo was brutally beat he still remains determined and is training to one day reclaim his throne from the wretched Pangaea Panga. To help him in his journey, Mitch Flower Power, the bird guardian of the forrest has decided to lend his knowledge and skill in a contest against the wits of Pangea Panga and his trusty plant sidekick, Carlsagan42. Poobear is infamous for revolutionizing nothing, but he is dead sexy. Although being sexy is great here on Earth, Poo would much rather live in the Star Wars Universe. If, for some reason, the Star Wars Universe became unavailable, he would more than likely be found somewhere in the Game of Thrones one. Poo is sensitive, and unlike many, has concern for the former citizens of Alderaan, may they rest in pieces. On his journey to conquering Val's Airspace in one of the fastest times in the GALAXY, 'merely 100 hours, he slaughtered the great Eminem in a rap battle. It is rumored that after the rap battle slaughterage, his posse of Corinda, Bethanie, Orral and Courtknee carried him all the way home. Inspirations and Heroes: His #1 idol that he aspires to be one day is Kirk Cousins, the elite quarterback for the Washington Redskins. He has also been quoted saying "Taylor swift is hawt" and "I'm a belieber" allusioning to his deep passions for pop singers. 'Poo's Training Poo livestreams whenever he can and usually gets close to 2 million dollars a day in donations. Now that might not seem like much but Poo also is a L33T GAMER so he gets tournament money every 3 hours. PooBear is truly the L33TEST GAMER ever. He also specializes in Mario Maker. POO's power comes from mainly secretive methods, but over the years some have been revealed. Overall with help of Senpais AKIRA noamotu, and VALuraga POO draws his strength from a huge variety of sources which he refers to as the force. Buffalo chicken strips, stuffing, and water are some of these few known sources. Some advanced scholars of POOianty (The belief that POO reins over all) like Megs and Troupster have speculated that he also gains power from his dildo collection, Kia minivans, Ass bleachings, how-to juggling DVDs, nipple rings, abstract charcoal drawings, and bananas. Poo's Stream @Grand_Poobear is known for having the most underrated stream of all time. Legend has it that when he first started streaming he was so wildly successful that he constantly crashed the twitch servers costing them thousands of U.S.D. in ad revenue. Ever since then he has been wildly limited and forced to a limit of 10 followers per hour and only 2 subs per hour. Lady Poo Known for being the most beautiful lady ever to have lived, Lady Poo was won in a contest of pure skill against the Mario immortals in all Mario games and categories. Within the first 3 seconds he had already vastly surpassed everyone and caused a mass forfeit. He has lived with his wife for 5 years, and has had no children. Before she was taken by the incredibly sexy POO, she was the chauffeur for the Mario gods, A extremely sought position. Even after her years of retirement she reports that her fierce instincts still come back during her commute. Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse